


The Deal

by TheFuturePages



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Gaze, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Graduate School, Love Triangles, Novel, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Romance Novel, Roomates, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuturePages/pseuds/TheFuturePages
Summary: Jasmine Lee is a graduate student living with her 3 roommates Michael, Mia and Idris. Even though she lives with two men and she's 23 years old she's never been in a relationship or had sex. She's always enjoyed erotic novels but she's still a repressed virgin who only dreams of living a promiscuous life. One day things get turned upside down when her boss the infamous Viktor Kinsley  calls her up to his office with an offer she can't refuse...





	1. Repressed

His lips caressed her inner thigh trailing their way to her core, she was already desperate and shivering for his touch but he was cruel. He wanted her to be on the verge of tears and she loved it. - "JASMINEEEEEEEEEEE!" It just got to the good part and now she wants to bother me? I groaned putting down my book running downstairs to see what Mia wanted from me. "BITCH THERE'S THE FATTEST SPIDER, KILL IT NOW OH MY GOD!!!" she screeched on top of the couch holding a pillow to her face, motioning her head towards the floor where the tiniest spider in the world slowly crawled towards the kitchen. "You interrupted me for this? Oh my god..." I said while rolling my eyes and grabbing a cup and a piece of paper. I trapped the spider and put it outside turning to Mia who was now off the couch sighing in relief. "I was on a really good part of my book and you decide to scare the shit out of me for a tiny spider?" I said while recycling the piece of paper and putting the cup in the sink. Mia scoffed crossing her arms "It's not like I wanted to stop you from reading your porn book, but Michael and Idris aren't here right now and you were my only option." I clicked my tongue "First off, it's not a 'porn book', it's erotica. Second off, you're a grown woman, I feel like you should be able to kill a spider yourself." Mia chuckled "It's not a porn book" she mimed "For a person who reads so much 'erotica' it's sad that you've never even gotten close to actually experiencing anything close to sex". She was sadly right about that, as a teen and even through college I missed the boat of being in a short relationship or even having a one-night stand. I've never really liked going to parties or drinking throughout college so my chances to find anyone to shack up with was immensely low. Being a business major also made me dislike men during my time in college since most men in the department failed to respect me and expected me to switch majors. Graduate school has been much better but most men in my classes already have romantic relationships and so it seems like my chances are pretty much gone. "It's not like I want to be a virgin!" I sobbed, covering my face in embarrassment. I know there's nothing wrong with being a virgin but it's different for me, I've been waiting to lose my virginity for a while now. Being 23 years old and not experiencing anything romantic in my life has been a real downer. "It's fine girl, you'll lose it soon I feel it in my bones and even if you don't it's not bad being a virgin, you're no different from me!" That was rich coming from Mia, she's living the life I wanted to live since I was 18. She's a bonified player, she only views men as meat to fuck and throw away and she's never been in a relationship and never plans on having one. She isn't manipulative about it either, she tells them exactly what she wants from the get go and most times she gets it. She's my idol but I don't have the confidence to be anything like her.

I heard someone fumbling with their keys at the entrance so I made my way towards it and opened the door to Michael with grocery bags in his hands panting in his gym outfit. "Hey Jazz!" He said with a smile, "Can you help me with this?" I nodded and grabbed one of the bags from his arms setting them down on the counter, "What are you cooking tonight Micha?" Mia said peering into the grocery bags like a child looking for sweets. "I think I'm gonna make some chicken fettucine alfredo if that's okay with you guys, I have a date tonight and so I need to leave around 8," Me and Mia simultaneously looked at Michael with prying eyes "Is she cute?" Mia asked smirking "Where did you meet her?" I asked curiously. Michael has been my friend since freshman year of college, I met him in my department before he switched into Psychology. When we met, he was single and I actually had the biggest crush on him until he met Veronica and started dating her for the next four years. I crushed my feelings for him after that but he's the sweetest guy I know and he is very, very attractive. Veronica dumped him about a year ago and he's been heartbroken ever since, so him going out on a date is rare. He chuckled at Mia's question "I met her at the gym and yes she's cute" I smiled, it's nice that he's opening up again "I hope your date goes well Michael" I gave him a hug before walking up the stairs "Where are you going today?" Michael asked. "I have to go to work actually" I replied with a groan, I know my job isn't too hard but it is quite draining. Being an accounting intern at the company means I just do the work that the actual accountants don't want to do. I walked into my bedroom taking out my makeup as Mia walked in, "Do you still like him Jazmine?" I choked "what?" "I asked a simple question, answer." I thought to myself, I still find him attractive but I think him being exclusively Veronica's for most of our friendship has pushed him out my mind as a potential partner. "No, not anymore. I'm happy that he's finally going on dates again that poor man deserves someone as sweet as him" Mia looked at me with a lifted brow "You're sweet," She said bluntly. I giggled, Mia has wanted me to date Michael since I met him, she's the one who urged me to ask him out in college but because of my shyness I missed my chance. Ever since he became single and we started living together, Mia has been trying to get me to make moves on him. Even if I wanted to peruse him, I'm pretty sure Michael doesn't see me in that way.

Four hours into work I was already bored as hell, I tend to finish my work early but I had a meeting today so I couldn't go home until it was over. I reached into my bag for the book I was reading earlier and looked around before opening to the page I was on last. "He was only a few inches away from her throbbing-" "Jazmine," I squeaked slamming my book closed "Y-Yes?" I glanced up to my supervisor gazing down at me from my cubicle with an arched brow "You're needed in the Executive Office" my eyes widened. Why would the CEO want to talk to me? I know my work is good but not that good. I nodded and made my way to the elevator to the top floor of the building checking my makeup in the reflection of the walls while it ascended to the 35th floor. This was my first time on this floor and as I left the elevator, walking towards the receptionist's desk I could sense the presence of the man who makes a thousand times my pay doing less work behind those wooden double doors. "Hello, do you have an appointment with Mr. Anderson?" I nodded "My supervisor told me I was needed here? I'm Ms. Lee from the Accounting Branch." She took a glance at her monitor and then surveyed my body, "Ah yes, he will see you shortly you can take a seat on the couch" I made my way to the couch and sat in the very comfortable cushions. "Why did she look at me like that?" I mumbled. I could feel my nerves rising thinking of reasons I would be called up to the CEO's office. Viktor Anderson was a young billionaire who has a track record of being promiscuous in his own company, constantly I would hear rumors of his secretaries only being highly paid prostitutes and how he would only hire women who had a bust size above a 32C. As I was thinking of these rumors the doors of his office slowly opened and his secretary strutted out. Her eyes traveled up and down my body and she smiled "Mr. Anderson will see you now."


	2. Unfamiliar

As I walked into his office, I immediately smelled the familiar sent of sex in the air covered up by a quick spray of air freshener. Mia's room smelled like this anytime a male visitor left the house so that was the only reason I knew it so well. Viktor was already studying my body like a textbook, I could feel his eyes undressing me slowly as they made their way to my face, he smirked. "Hello Ms. Lee, How are you doing today", How is this man my boss, at least my supervisor peeks at my cleavage when I'm not looking. His lack of shame for his behavior made me stammer "I-I'm doing fine how about you sir?" His eyes sharpened as he stood up from his desk. "I'm doing fine, please take a seat," He said as he walked towards me putting his hand on my lower back leading me to the chair in front of his desk. I could feel my face flushing up as I sat down glancing down at my shoes while he made his way back to his seat. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you up here.", No shit, I could feel my heart beat slowly accelerating as I looked back up to see him leaning forward in his seat his eyes looking directly into mine. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me and I can assure you that they are very much false, please relax Ms. Lee." He said in a soft voice, I didn't believe him one bit but I couldn't tell him for obvious reasons. "I've been looking over some data of the accounting branch and it seems even though you are only an intern your work is that of a senior employee." I blinked dumbfounded, I guess he called me in here for an actual reason. "Oh really, I've never noticed" I said, starting to relax in my chair. "I was actually speaking to your supervisor about this and he's told me that you are a very productive worker; you always go home finished with your work no matter the amount given to you." I smiled; it was nice to know that he recognized my efforts of trying to leave as early as possible. "Thank you sir," I replied, leaning back in my seat as he opened a drawer in his desk pulling out a manila folder. "This company really needs people like you, I'm aware that you're currently attending graduate school and I called you up here because I'm interested in giving you a scholarship through the company." My eyes widened, I could hear fireworks going off in my head, "Of course there isn't enough time today to go over the details of this scholarship since you do have a meeting to attend later." I almost forgot I had that meeting, I smiled "I really do appreciate the offer sir,". He returned the smile, "Well, you should get going, we'll talk tomorrow around the same time about the terms of the scholarship."

The rest of the day went by smoothly the meeting was about our performance in the department and how we were doing better than expected. I felt a bit of pride knowing that I contributed to our success. After the meeting I left as fast as I could I was absolutely famished and I looked forward to the pasta Michael made. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Michael's car was also parked, it was only 9pm so it was odd that he'd be back from his date so soon. I opened the door to hear the familiar sound of Mia moaning upstairs in her room, she was normally loud but It sounded like this was one of the better men. I sighed to myself, I wonder if he's doing the work or she's riding him and using him as a human dildo. Images of sex positions popped in my head as I heated up the leftover pasta.

After eating I went upstairs to take a shower, as I walked upstairs the smaller auditory details coming from Mia's room made its way to my eardrums. I could hear his slight groans, the rocking of the bed and the small whimpers she would give out. As I got to the top of the stairs, I could hear the slapping of his balls against her and the wetness of every thrust he gave. I could feel my face heating up as I walked past her room towards the bathroom. At the end of the hall near the bathroom was Michael's room which was peeked open, "I should check up on him," I said to myself, walking towards his room. As I came closer, I could hear the slightest sounds of sniffling, I peeked through the door to see Michael sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Michael?" I said softly opening the door slightly, as he looked towards me, he had tears in the corners of his eyes, his nose and cheeks flushed. "Oh, I didn't know you were home, sorry." He said weakly, wiping the tears from his eyes, my heart started to sink, it hurt to see him like this. I made my way towards the bed and grabbed his hand "What's wrong Michael," I said gripping his hand tighter. "I got stood up, I went to the restaurant and she didn't show up or even text me back." Michael said shakily "But I'm not even sad about that, I just..." He paused and look towards me, I smiled to reassure that I was here for him. "I just realized how lonely I've been these past few years; I just miss it so much." His gaze made its way down to the floor again, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, seeing Michael distraught like this made my heart hurt so much for him. He's always just been smiles and laughs, he's always the one there for everyone and it's clear he hasn't had anyone there for him in a long time. I instinctively hugged him, my hands making small circles in his back as he begun to sob quietly into my shoulder.

After Michael cried for a while, he went to go wash his face and clear his nose, I was sitting in his room wiping my own tears with the sleeve of my shirt. I noticed how damp my shoulder felt and decided it would be best to change out of my top and just steal one of Michael's T-shirts real quick. I unbuttoned my blouse and grabbed one of Michaels shirts in his drawer. As I was about to put the shirt on, Michael walked back in "So much snot c-", He paused looking at me for only a few moments before turning around. My face caught fire as I quickly put on the t-shirt I had in my hand. "I-I was just going to steal one of your shirts tonight since it got a little wet," I said nervously. I can't believe he just saw 70% of my breasts but at the same time I felt curious how he felt about it. He took a few more moments before turning around, his hand awkwardly placed over his crotch "I-It's fine, I should've knocked," he said his voice wavering a bit. I didn't know if he became hard because of my breasts or the sexual the sounds outside the room arousing him, either way I could feel my thighs heating up a bit as I darted my eyes away from him looking at his lamp. Michael picked up my shirt from the floor putting it in his hamper before looking at me. "Hey Jazz, can I ask for a favor, I know you've done a lot for me tonight and I'm extremely thankful so I don't want to come off as rude." I didn't mind helping him, he's my friend and I feel like I need to repay him for all the good he's done for me. "Shoot," I said quickly in response. He walked towards the bed where I was sitting again and sat beside me closely, he looked down at me with gentle eyes and I felt the urge to avert my gaze but the tenderness in his eyes kept me locked in. "I was wondering if you could sleep with me tonight...I just don't want to be alone tonight." he asked quietly, his eyes unwavering from mine. I knew he didn't mean it in the sexual way but I could feel my heartbeat steadily increase. I've never slept in the same bed with a man before, but it didn't bother me, I wanted him to feel loved tonight. "I can, I just have to take a shower first," he smiled sighing in relief, "I just realized how wrong that sounds, I'm glad you didn't take it the wrong way." I giggled in response, beginning to walk out the door towards the shower, "See you in a bit Jazz".


	3. A Pleasant Evening

I couldn't tell if the shower was too hot or I was burning up. My heart felt like it was going to bounce out of my chest. I'm grown, why was this making me so nervous? It's not like we were going to fuck or anything. It's just sleep, it isn't that big of a deal, right? I bit my bottom lip, thoughts racing through my head. It's times like this I wish had more experience, it's so embarrassing being my age and being flustered over everything.

I stepped out of the shower flinging my hair cap off, patting my body down with a towel. I looked into the mirror at my hair fixing my curls up, applying my lip balm and deodorant. After putting lotion on I went to my room to switch into some shorts, putting his shirt on.

I took a deep breath before knocking on Michael's door softly, leaving the door slightly ajar. "Welcome back Jazz", Michael said already sitting on his bed, his back against the wall, looking up at me, phone in hand. I smiled anxiously, "Sorry if I took too long" I replied, joining him on the mattress I turned my head to look at him without realizing his face was already turned towards mine. For a few moments our lips were only a few inches apart from one another before I flinched away automatically. Why...Why am I so jumpy tonight? "Are you okay Jazz?" Michael asked, probably because I was acting like a complete idiot. "I-I'm fine, I think I'm just a little tired", I said nervously playing with my hands, looking back at him. Michael rubbed the back of his neck, "Same, guess we should go to sleep then yeah?" He said his eyes peering down at me. I nodded in response, "Yeah, I guess we should."

The room was quiet, only the sounds of the fan and his breathing were apparent. Since the bed was a full-size, he was lying by the wall my backside slightly touching his. This was fine, why was I freaking out over something like this? As I was dozing off to sleep, Michael turned over, his arm wrapped around my hip, his hand on my tummy and his chest pressed against my back. His head found its way to the nape of my neck and every breath sent a chill throughout my body. My ears filled up with sounds of my own heart, a mix of nervousness and arousal from something as simple as his touch. He felt so warm against me, even though I was nervous, his arms wrapped around me like this felt so nice. I felt so small in his arms, like I was being consumed by his presence and he was pressed against me like he needed me to stay.

I could feel his hard cock against the curve of my ass and as he leaned closer into me, I could feel the intimate details of his member. He wasn't wearing any briefs underneath his shorts so I felt the shape of his cock, from his swollen head to his girthy base. It felt so heavy like it would stretch me out and reach deep within my core. As he shifted his body into me, he let out a slight groan that went directly into my ear making slip out a quiet moan. His hand eventually snaked its way underneath my shirt, his hand grabbing my breast gently.

My thighs felt red, I knew he was he wasn't awake and he was used to sleeping with Veronica like this but I was overwhelmed. My breathing got heavier as his hand roamed down from my breast to my belly and then underneath my shorts his fingers resting sideways slightly above my lips. I couldn't help but let out a moan in anticipation, feeling a little disappointed when he stopped. He wasn't awake, I should've moved by now but reason didn't make sense to me. I wanted him to touch me more, I wanted his fingers to stir me up but I needed to wake him. Michael wouldn't want this; he was only doing it because he thought I was her.

I turned around to face him, and before I could say anything his hands grasped my hips and pulled against him once more. His head nestled into my neck and he took a deep breath before mumbling "you smell so good baby", into my ear. I let out a moan in reply eliciting a guttural groan from him. His lips pursed against my neck kissing it softly again and again as his hand made its way into my shorts once more. I was so dizzy, everything felt so fucking good, I felt like I was losing my mind. "M-Michael...", He tensed up in response removing his face from my neck and looking down at me with tired and confused eyes. His eyelids shut again as he mumbled something resembling an apology flipping back towards the wall leaving me a mess.

When I eventually awoke, the blinds were raised, the bright light of the morning sun greeting my fatigued eyes. I groaned rolling towards the wall when I noticed Michael's absence. I could pick up the smallest sounds of sizzling followed by the scent of cinnamon wafting into the room. My stomach grumbled, "He must be making breakfast" I mumbled to myself, throwing his blanket to the side as I stood up taking a large stretch. As I opened the door ready to head downstairs, I made eye contact with Mia from across the hall bearing a dumbfounded expression. "G-Good morn-" she cut me off quickly "y'all fucked!?" Mia asked with a mix of confusion and excitement. I quickly rushed across the hall putting my hands over her mouth shaking my head flustered at the accusation. "H-He asked me to sleep with him last night, because his d-date stood him up, he just needed comfort nothing mor-", she cut me off again. "Okay I get it girl, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she said in a teasing manner. I groaned looking down at Mia with a frustrated expression, she giggled in response, looking up at me with a toothy grin. How am I going to get through breakfast at this rate...?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad, updates will come first there. If I get more traction on Wattpad I'll update it more frequently. https://www.wattpad.com/story/196147998-the-deal


End file.
